High School
by LilyJackson
Summary: Revised edition here! Zack and Cody start high school and make new friends and enemies. Things are rocky sometimes and then other times are happy. Took out tragedy DISCONTINUED
1. New Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer: I own Sarah Adiken, Nicolas Larger, Joey Drumlin, and Martha Ganglia. The rest Disney's.**

**Chapter One**

**New Friends and Enemies **

Zack's_** (14) **_POV:

"Why did the summer have to end," I said._ Or whined. _Cody_** (14) **_looked at me.

"Why did I have to be your brother," he said smiling. Mom turned around.

"Cody be nice to Zack, wow that sounds odd," She said turning back toward the stove. I got up and went to the elevator. When it opened I saw Maddie_** (17) **_and London_** (17).**_

"Maddie will you give me a ride to high school," I asked.

"Sure, but you'll be riding in a limo," London said, "because Maddie's car is getting fixed."

"I'll walk," I said walking out of the hotel. I looked down at my watch. _Great I'm late, well now I don't need to go to P.E. _I started running.

"01, 01," I mumbled looking for my locker. I saw the locker and went to it. A guy came up to me and opened the locker next to me. He had brown shaggy hair and was wearing baggy jeans and an orange T-shirt.

"This lockers bogus, I can't get it opened," I said.

"You puttin' in the right combination," the guy next to me asked, "I'm Nicolas_** (14) **_Larger."

"I'm Zack Martin, and yes I am putting in the right damn combination," I said, "it's 17-99-05-45."

"Actually I think its 60-87-13-09," someone behind me said.

"I think I know my own combi-" I turned around and saw a girl standing there. She had long, brown, curly hair, blue-green eyes, and was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt with a blue tank top over it and camouflaged colored Capri's.

"This is your locker, huh," I said. She nodded and took the paper from me.

"Your locker is 10 this is 01," she said, "I'm Sarah_** (14) **_Adiken."

"Thanks," I said and walked over to my locker. Nicolas and Sarah walked over to me.

"What class do you have first, I have P.E.," I said. Nicolas and Sarah looked at their schedules.

"I have P.E.," Nicolas said.

"English," Sarah said rolling her eyes. Cody and a guy wearing a green sweater vest, black pants, and large blue glasses came over to me.

"Look it's the dork and dorkier," Nicolas laughed. Sarah and I laughed. Cody glared at me.

"Hey Zack, this is Joey_** (14)**_ Drumlin, he doesn't talk and he taught me a cool trick," Cody said.

"What, how not to get girls to talk to you," Sarah said. Nicolas laughed and snorted. I laughed at the snort. Cody walked over to a locker and started beating on it. The locker popped opened and junk came flying out. I felt a hand tugging on my shoulder.

"What, Nicolas," I said turning around.

"Two things, call me Nick and I heard about that locker, that's Martha Ganglia_** (14) **_a.k.a Killer's locker," Nick whispered. Sarah grabbed my hand and pulled me over by her locker.

"I heard that she calls the people she beats the hell out of dead meat, and will beat the crap out of people of association," Sarah said, "she's dumber than a dumpster riding a unicycle on a cold summer's day, so say you've never met him."

"Kay," I said. I looked at my hand and realized I was still holding her hand. I let her hand go and looked over at Cody. A huge girl with long blond hair and a black hat with black lipstick was standing behind him. Her shirt was red and said in black large letters "You are about to be killed" and was wearing black jeans.

"Hey Dead Meat," Killer said, "what you doin'."

"I was showing my friends a trick," Cody said pointing at Joey and us. We turned around and looked inside Sarah's locker.

"He really was," I heard Joey say in a hoarse, squeaky voice. _No wonder he doesn't talk._

"Do you three know him," Martha growled behind us.

"I've never seen that nerd," Sarah said. I turned around and looked at Killer.

"Have you," She glared at me. Cody looked at me.

"Who would even want to talk to a nerd like him," I said. Sarah and Nick looked at me. Cody glared.

"Never seen him," Nick said. Killer smiled and walked over to Cody and Joey. She picked Cody up and threw him into a locker. After she locked it she picked up Joey and locked him in another locker. She walked away.

"HELP, HELP," Cody screamed. Joey was quiet. Nick walked over and beat on the doors like Cody did. The doors flew open and they came tumbling out.

"Come on Zack we have P.E.," Nick said.

"What do you have after that," Sarah asked.

"English," Nick said annoyed.

"Science," I said.

"Me too," Sarah said smiling at me. _She has a nice smile. Wonder if she would-_

"We have AP math," Cody said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Great for the nerds," Sarah said.

"Let me guess after that you have AP boring," Nick said.

"No, probably AP Fucking Stupid," I said. We all started laughing. Cody and Joey walked away.

"See you in Science, Zack," Sarah said and walked away.

"Do you think she's hot," Nick asked. _Yeah, she's fucking hot!_

"No, skater girls aren't my type," I lied. _How do I say "yeah she's hot, but wouldn't go out with me?"_

"Good, cause I'm going to ask her out," Nick said.

"What! You can't," I said. _Damn it, shouldn't have said that._

"Why," Nick asked. I looked for an excuse.

"Look time for P.E.," I said quickly and ran.

Nick's POV:

_I know something's up between Zack and Sarah. I'll find out what it is. No matter what!_

**Next Chapter Title: ****Interesting First Day**

**There are going to be more characters mentioned in the next two chapters. **


	2. Interesting First Day

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, Sarah Adiken, Nicolas Larger, Joey Drumlin, Martha Ganglia, Jake Frongle, and John Grubbs. The rest is Disney's. **

**Chapter Two**

**Interesting First Day**

Zack's POV:

We ran through the halls to the gym. When we walked in the teacher glared at us.

"More late people go stand by Mr. Fringle," the teacher said.

"Frongle, Jake Frongle," Jake_**(14)**_said. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. His hair was short and brown. One of his eyes was brown and the other was blue. **A/N: It's not weird. My cousin has eyes like that.**

"Fine, go stand by Mr. Frungle," she said.

"Fro- Never mind, that's close enough," Jake said. We walked over to Jake.

"Hey, I'm Zack Martin," I said. Jake looked at Nick.

"Who are you and why are you two late," Jake asked.

"I'm Nicolas Larger, call me Nick, and we were talking to our friend, Sarah Adiken," Nick said.

"Which one of you two is her boyfriend," Jake said smiling.

"Neither of us," Nick said, "but I am going to ask her out."

"She will say no," I said. _I hope she says no, so I can ask._

"How you know," Nick asked me. _Damn it, now I need an excuse, again._

"Guessing," I said. _That will work. _Nick walked off. Jake looked at me.

"You also like this Sarah girl and want to ask her out," Jake said.

"Don't you start liking her also," I said._ I'm a fucking blabbermouth. Fucking, fucking blabbermouth._

"I won't, I like a different girl, who hates you," Jake said, "She threw you and some nerd into lockers." I was about to say that he was a huge retard for liking Killer when a huge guy came up to us. He was wearing a muscle shirt and black pants. His hair was black and his eyes looked black also.

"Lockers, that sound's like fun, but I have something even more fun," the kid said.

"Who are you," Jake said.

"John** _(15)_** Grubbs, but you will call me Grubbs and get thrown in a trashcan," He grabbed us laughing. He dragged us into the hallway. When we were outside he threw us to the ground and opened the dumpster.

"You don't want to throw us in there, do you John," I said.

"Well I was thinking about not doing it, until you called me John, ready for garbage," he laughed and threw Jake into a mud pile and me into the dumpster. He closed it. I heard a weird pounding sound on the lid.

"Very funny, now get me out," I yelled. I pushed on the top and it wouldn't open. _Oh my God._

"HELP, HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!"

**2 Hours Later**

Sarah's POV:

_Where is Zack, he's been missing all day. _While I was walking to the gym I saw a million things piled on top of the dumpster.

"Why are there things piled on it," I said to no one. _I need to stop talking to myself!_

"Sarah, open it," I heard from inside the dumpster.

"Zack," I said confused.

"Yeah, Grubbs threw me in, help," He said. I moved some stuff off but the lid was still too heavy.

"It's too heavy," I said. I heard whimpering from inside it.

"Are you crying," I asked.

"No, now stop with the damn questions and HELP ME," he screamed. I finally got it up. Zack stood up covered in trash.

"Eww," I said looking at him. He climbed out.

"You try being in there for two hours," he said, "hose me off."

"Okay," I said picking up a hose. He cleaned off and smiled at me.

"Thanks," He said still smiling. _He looks cute. Don't think that at all. He's a friend. I can't think that._

"No problem," I said.

"Has Nick asked you out yet," Zack asked. I shook my head no.

"Why," I said. _Is he asking me out?_

"Just askin'," He said. _Why would he ask a skater girl, he probably likes girls that wear dresses and makeup, like her..., I'm just his friend._

"Bye," I said walking away.

"See ya," He called back. _If someone asks me out, I hope it's him. _While walking to class Nick came up to me. _Oh no._

"Hey Sarah," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Wanna go on a date," He asked. I was about to answer when I heard a crash. I looked over and saw Zack picking up the stuff that flew out his locker. I walked over and helped him.

"First day of school and you already have your locker like this," I laughed. Zack smiled at me. _Great smile. Shut up brain! Zack is a FRIEND! A cute friend who could be my boyfriend. I've heard enough out of you brain._

"Thanks," Zack said.

"Welcome," I said. _Please ask me out before Nick._

"Sarah," Nick said.

"Oh yeah, my answers no," I said. _Guess he won't._

"What," Nick slightly yelled.

"I don't want to go on a date with you," I said. I looked at Zack. _What's with with him? _Zack had a excited look on his face. Nick walked away and Zack went back to his locker. I went to my locker. _This has been an interesting first day._

**Review Please!**

**Next Chapter Title: ****Second Crazy Day**


	3. Second Crazy Day

**I'm bored, and I felt like writing, Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, Sarah and Jessica Adiken, Nicolas Larger(LAR-gur), Joey Drumlin, Martha Ganglia, Jake Frongle, John Grubbs, and Heather and Dominick Mukluk. The rest is Disney's. **

**Chapter Three**

**Second Crazy Day**

Zack's POV:

I walked out our bedroom and looked at Cody. He was staring at me.

"What," I said.

"You should ask Sarah out, you like her," Cody said. I rolled my eyes and got the cereal out.

"I'll ask her when you finally find a girl who will talk to you," I said pouring the cereal, "which will take years."

"If you don't ask her, someone else will," Cody says. I rolled my eyes. _Like that will happen._

Cody's POV:

"You should ask Sarah out Zack," I sighed. We were standing by Zack's locker. Nick and Jake came up.

"Yo, dude," Nick said high-fiving Zack. Jake was staring.

"Wow, look at Sarah," he said drooling. We turned around and all stared. Sarah had her hair down and was wearing make-up. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt, blue tank top, and black high heels.

"Sarah looks great," Nick said.

"Better than she looked before," Zack said staring. I sighed. _Now he's even more love struck._

"I might ask her out," Jake said.

"You better not," someone said behind us. We turned around and saw Sarah with her hair in a ponytail, wearing no make-up, and wearing jeans and a green tank top. _What the hell?!_

"Who's that over there," Zack asked, "she's hot."

"Jessica, my twin, JESSICA," Sarah yelled. Jessica** 14** walked over to her.

"What? You know not to talk to me," Jessica said. _She's a bitch._

"Guys, meet the bitch almighty, Jessica," Sarah said. Sarah walked over to her locker and Zack followed. I sighed and walked away. _Zack likes her a lot. He's petrified of asking her out. If he doesn't ask someone else will. _While I was still deep in thought I rammed into someone.

"Ow, be careful," a girl said. Her hair was blond with brown streaks in it. She was wearing knee highs, plaid skirt, and blue sweater vest over a white shirt. Her eyes were brown.

"Sorry, I'm Cody Martin," I said. _This girl's beautiful._

"It's okay. I'm Heather Mukluk," Heather** 14** said.

"Mukluk," I asked. _I will be embarrassed if that was my last name._

"It means an Alaskan boot **A/N: It really does mean that**," Heather said embarrassed. Jessica came up to Heather and me.

"Oh, look Maxine it's two losers," Jessica said, "Maybe they will get married, have kids, and populate the world with geeks." A girl with long brown hair and wearing a pink skirt, white tank top, and tan high heels looked at me.

"Cody," the girl said. Then I recognized her.

"Max," I asked.

"I'm Maxine now," Maxine** 14** said. Jessica and Maxine walked away. I stared at Maxine. _Max, I mean Maxine, looks different. I need to tell Zack._

"I need to talk to my brother," I said.

"You have a brother," Heather asked.

"Twin," I said.

"I have a twin too," Heather said, "over there talking to Jessica." A boy with blond-brown short hair, wearing red, large glasses, a green sweater vest, and blue pants was talking to Jessica.

"Come on lets go talk to Zack," I said. Heather and the boy followed me over to Zack.

"Yo, Cody who are they," he asked pointing to Heather and her brother.

"This is Heather and," I looked at her brother.

"Dominick Mukluk, my sister is Heather Mukluk, and you two are fraternal twins like me and my sister," Dominick **14** said in a high pitched girly voice, "and your girlfriend is an identical twin to the beautiful Jessica, making her beautiful."  
"I'm not his girlfriend," Sarah said. Zack looked upset than quickly looked happy.

"By the look on his face he-" Heather covered her brother's mouth. I leaned over to her ear.

"Let him say it, my brother's scared to tell her," I whispered in her ear. She removed her hand and Dominick said what we all wanted him to say

"Likes you," he continued. Zack and Sarah's eyes bulged. Heather, Dominick, and me ran leaving them together. When we were far away from them Heather turned to me.

"Yes, we got them together," Heather said hugging me. I looked at her. _This girl's great._ Heather backed away and ran to her locker.

"Cody," Dominick said. I looked at him.

"Yeah," I said looking at Dominick.

"Stay away from Heather," He said.

"What," I asked. Why is he saying this?

"She's my sister," Dominick said, "so stay away, got it?" I stared at him. That squeaky voice is annoying.

"How about I ignore you and your girly voice and date Heather," I said. Dominick glared at me.

"You will rue this day," he said while walking away. _That's the biggest nerd I've ever seen...and that's coming from me! Cody Martin!_

Sarah's POV:

I looked at Zack. _Is it true?_

"Is it true," I asked looking at Zack. He looked at me.

"No, you're my friend, I like girls like your sister," he said. _Of course, he could never like me._

"Cool cause I don't like you like that either," I lied and walked away. I walked to my locker. _Of course he likes Jessica! She has long wavy hair and wears skirts that you can see her ASS! I'll have better luck with the hideous and dumb Nick!_

Nick came up to me.

"Hey Sarah," Nick said.

"What do you want," I snapped. Nick jumped a little.

"So how ya doin'," he asked. I ignored him. He sighed and continued talking.

"So I was wondering-" Nick started.

**Meanwhile:**

Zack's POV:

"So do you have a date," Heather asked me.

"No, I told her that I didn't like her," I said.

"Why? It's obvious she likes you and you feel the same," Heather whined.

"She likes me," I asked happily. _Yes, yes, yes!_

"Yeah, but you told her you didn't like her and Nick still likes her," Cody said. _No, no, no! _I ran to her locker. I saw her talking to Nick. _No, hell no! _Then I heard what I didn't want to hear.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me," Nick asked. I was about to scream out when I heard Sarah answer.

"Sure, I guess," she said. _No! Why? _I walked away.

"Zack," Sarah called. I ignored her and kept walking.

Sarah's POV:

_Why did I say yes? _

"Zack will be fine, so when you want me to pick you up," Nick said.

"I'm not going on a date with you," I said and ran after Zack.

"Zack, wait," I yelled. He turned and glared at me.

"NO! Go back by your boyfriend and NEVER come by me AGAIN," he screamed. I stared at him.

"What boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend, what's wrong," I asked. Zack stop walking. He spun around and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground and looked at him. He had a petrified look on his face.

"Sarah," he said, but I turned around and started running.

"SARAH," Zack screamed. I ignored him and kept running

Zack's POV:

_Why did I yell at her? Why did I HIT her? She'll never talk to me again._ I kept walking around.

"You're Zack, right," someone asked. I turned around and saw Jessica.

"Yeah, you're Jessica," I said.

"I saw what happened between you and Sarah," she said, "anything I can do to help."

"Unless you have a way to get Sarah to like me, no," I said. Jessica smiled at me.

"Jealousy," Jessica said, "pretend to go out with me and she will get jealous." I stood there thinking.

"Okay," I said. _Jessica's smart._

Jessica's POV:

_Now I can get back at Sarah. Taking the guy she likes by telling him if he fakes going out with me she will like him. She never gets jealous. She forgets the guy. _I started laughing.

"What's with you," Maxine asked me while brushing her hair. I smiled at her.

"I'm good," I said smiling. Maxine gave me a confused look, shrugged, and kept brushing her hair. _I'm so good._

**How was it? I still take suggestions. Five reviews for next chapter. Don't leave a review saying you don't like the story because you want Zack and Sarah to get together. They might, I'm still thinking about it. I know Jessica's a bitch, and if your a Max fan sorry about making her mean. I **_**might**_** make her what she's like in the show, later. **

_**For **__**POLL #2**__** you can leave a vote for Jessica, for Sarah, and one for any pairing.**_

**POLL #1:**

**Kept Max (Maxine) like she is now (Evil and Mean)**

**Or**

**Switch her back to a tomboy**

_**POLL #2**__**:**_

**Sarah+Zack**

**Sarah+Nick**

**Jessica+Zack**

**Or**

**Jessica+Nick**

**Or **

**Any pairings I haven't mentioned.**

**Leave answer in review!**


	4. Vote

The poll on the last chapter is still open, but I'm just writing what the results are now.

Max becoming a tomboy(I am probably going to do that.)

ZackxSarah(I'll probably would do this on too.)

Leave votes to this story or to the poll under my account. I'm busy and won't write for a while, but I'm starting to work on the next chapter with the poll results I have.


End file.
